


Drunken Nights and Morning Confessions

by ladaluny



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Drunk Magnus Bane, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladaluny/pseuds/ladaluny
Summary: Alec and Magnus have been friends since they started college. They've helped each other with frustrating family members, breakups, and long study sessions late at night.Alec loves Magnus, but doesn't think he will ever feel the same for him. Until Magnus kisses him after a night out.Maybe it meant nothing but, then again, they do say drunken actions are sober thoughts...





	Drunken Nights and Morning Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored in class and looking for prompts on OTP prompt generator and I came across this one.  
> This is my first fic so forgive me if it's awful. It was more for myself than anything else, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless :)  
> I also suck at summaries and titles so bear with me.

Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus' shoulders, urging him to walk beside him.

"Come on Mags, the dorm is just a block away," he told his drunk best friend. 

They'd been roommates since they started college and had easily gotten along. Very early on in their friendship, they had developed a system when going out. If one of them had more than three drinks, the other would switch to water for the rest of the night so they'd be sober enough to bring their friend back home.

"But I'm tired of walking Alexander," Magnus slurred.

Now, looking at his best friend half draped sound him, having to practically carry him back to the dorm, Alec wondered why he put up with it. 

Magnus was usually the one getting drunk when they went out, since Alec himself wasn't much of a drinker in the first place. He only got drunk on special occasions, like the only ever breakup he'd had during the last four years, particularly frustrating test weeks, or the time his homophobic father decided to pay him a surprise visit to set him up with his friend's daughter, Lydia.

That last one had blown up in his father's face the moment Lydia met Alec's sister Isabelle, only having eyes for her. And they've been together ever since.

Alec opened the door to the apartment and helped Magnus as he stumbled into his bedroom.

"Do you think you can get ready for bed while I get you a glass of water?" Alec asked. 

"Yeah," Magnus answered, calling out before Alec could leave. "Alexander? Thank you," he said, and gave his friend a peck on the cheek before not-so-gracefully falling face first onto his bed.

Alec chuckled and moved to the kitchen to get the water. God, he loved him so much. Oh right, _that's_ why he put up with this drunken idiot. Alec had been in love with Magnus for the last two years. It'd started during Magnus' relationship with Camille and, when that ended, his friend was so heartbroken that he hadn't had the courage to confess his feelings. Ever since then, Magnus had sworn off relationships altogether, so Alec just hid his feelings, hoping for them to go away. Even though he knew they never would.

"Here you go, drink up," Alec handed Magnus the glass of water, waiting for him to finish it before filling it up again and leaving it on his bedside table for when he woke up.

"What did I ever do to deserve you Alexander?"

"I wonder the same thing every day."

"Oh shush." Magnus hit his arm playfully and kept his hand on Alec's bicep for a moment longer than necessary. But Alec shook it off and attributed it to his drunken state.

Suddenly, Magnus' face turned serious.

"What's wrong?" Alec started panicking.

"Hold on, there's something on your face." Magnus gently cupped his cheeks, eyes roaming over Alec's face with more focus and determination than one should have after four martinis.

"What?" Alec questioned, right before Magnus leaned forward and captured his lips in a chaste kiss. 

"It was me," his friend announced, unaware of the minor breakdown Alec was currently having. "Goodnight Alexander." And then he flopped down on his pillow, falling fast asleep.

Alec went to bed wondering what the hell had just happened, and what he wouldn't do for it to happen again.

\-----------------

It was just past 8:00 a.m. when Magnus strolled into the kitchen, eyes closed and holding his head.

"Ugh, remind me to never drink again," he said, taking the cup of coffee Alec was drinking.

"You say that every time," Alec countered, moving to the counter to pour himself another coffee.

"And every time you still let me do it. You're a bad friend, Alexander."

"Oh yeah? Next time this bad friend won't carry your drunk ass back home then," he said as he smeared jam on his toast, taking a bite. 

Magnus started laughing.

"What?" Alec asked through a mouthful.

"There's something on your face," Magnus laughed, handing him a napkin.

"Haha very funny. I already fell for that last night, it's not happening again."

"What are you talking about? There's jam on the corner of your mouth. What happened last-" Magnus' eyes widened as realization dawned on him. He hid his face in his hands and groaned. "That was _not_ how I wanted our first kiss to go."

"What?" Alec asked, dumbfounded.

"I was thinking maybe I'd take you out to dinner, then we'd come back here to watch a movie and I'd tell you about the feelings I've had for you for the past year and then you'd-" Alec promptly shut him up by doing what he'd been waiting to do for two years, or probably ever since he'd laid eyes on him if he was honest with himself.

Pulling back from the kiss and pressing their foreheads together, Magnus whispered, "Darling?" Alec hummed in question. "You still have jam on your face." 

He wiped his mouth with the napkin and took his best friend's face in his hands, kissing him again.

If this was what he got for carrying a drunk Magnus back to their apartment, Alec thought, then he'd gladly to it for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of it, if you have any suggestions, if there are any mistakes I missed, or if it's horrible and I should never write again 🙃
> 
> I'm also on twitter being a disaster [@ladaluny](https://twitter.com/ladaluny?s=09)


End file.
